Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for processing an optical lens, with a processing apparatus for cutting or other shape-giving processing of a front surface of a block piece for the lens, and in particular, for cutting or other shape-giving processing of the lens, as well as a method for processing an optical lens.
Description of Related Art
An optical lens, for example, for eyeglasses, is to have certain optical properties. The associated desired optical data of the lens are determined by, for example, an optician. These data comprise, for example, the indication of diopters, data regarding sphere and cylinder, pantoscopic angle, etc. In addition, these desired optical data can also contain the distance from and/or the position relative to an assigned eye, in particular in the case of incorporation in a certain eyeglass frame, e.g., the pantoscopic angle, facial angle or face form angle, interpupillary distance, etc.
In the past, lenses with predetermined optical data, for example, with diopters available in various stages, were used. To an increasing extent, however, lenses are used that have individualized optical data that are desired in each case or the associated optical properties. Such lenses are then processed or finished based on the optical data that are desired in each case, whereby the lenses are provided in particular with so-called free-form surfaces (for example, progressive-addition lenses, etc.). The description below and this invention preferably relate to those lenses or lens blanks that are processed according to the desired, individualized optical data and are provided in particular with the thus mentioned free-form surfaces.
German Patent Application DE 10 2007 007 188 A1 discloses a processing center for processing an optical lens that is made of plastic. It has a workpiece spindle that rotates around a rotational axis, with a receptacle for a lens. The processing center also has a processing apparatus with a milling tool, a processing apparatus with a turning tool, a polishing apparatus, a cleaning apparatus, and a marking or an engraving apparatus for a processed lens. In principle, DE 10 2007 007 188 A1 shows an apparatus in the form of a processing center; however, nothing is explained regarding the control unit and the input apparatus
German Patent Application DE 10 2008 022 660 A1 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 20011/0096290 disclose a method for processing a lens, whereby the lens that is to be processed is temporarily fastened (locked) to a so-called block piece as a holding apparatus.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2007/017385 A2 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0132157 disclose a block piece that is made of plastic, which is machined, adapted to the lens that is to be processed.
French Patent Application FR 2 937 574 A1 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0256806 relate to the processing of a lens. An unblocked lens is held by a vacuum chuck and processed on the free surface side. Then, the lens is marked with a laser on the processed surface side. The lens is then further rotated and accommodated and held by the vacuum chuck with its processed and marked surface side in order to be able to process the other surface side. The markings in this case are used for an orientation or position acquisition of the lens to avoid re-measurement of the lens or to make more exact processing possible. FR 2 937 574 A1 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0256806, however, do not provide any block piece as a holding means for the lens and consequently discloses neither a processing of a block piece nor a marking of a processed side of the block piece for positioning the lens on the block piece.
European Patent Application EP 1 762 337 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,920 deal with the processing of eyeglass lenses, whereby the latter are provided with first and second reference markings for simplifying the processing. Processing and marking of a block piece are not described.
European EP 0 576 268 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,399 relate to the eyeglass lens processing, whereby a lens is provided with a marking to secure the locking of a block piece on the lens in a desired position. A processing and marking of the block piece itself are not disclosed.
German Patent Application DE 198 04 542 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,536 relate to the edge processing of an eyeglass lens, whereby the eyeglass lens is marked. A processing and marking of a block piece are not disclosed.